Augmented reality (AR) systems are developed to use fiducial markers. A marker is placed in a real scene for use as a reference point for augmented effects. The marker may mark the location of a virtual object or character to be added to the real scene. A marker may also be used to identify a stationary or moving object for reference or measurement purposes. As a reference, the marker may be used to scale an AR image according to the depth and perspective of a camera directed at the real scene. Multiple AR markers are used in a related set of real scenes to align the scenes and scale them to each other.